I Love The Way You Lie
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Mike loves the way Alex lies


**So I finally got my own laptop Yayyyyyy**

**And Ive been listening to Love The Way You Lie all day**

**So naturally I wanted to write something for it so I did**

**The only problem I had was choosing the pairing for this song**

**I finally decided on Alex/Mike...does that pairing have a name?**

**Hmmmm mizely? ew no**

**Uhmmm Aliz?...ew**

**Wtfff Somebody name this pairing! I dont got a name for it**

**blah blah blah I own nothing**

**Although I deeply wish I owned Alex Riley because that man is walking sex...**

* * *

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****, ****That's all right because I like the way it hurts****, ****Just gonna stand there and hear me cry****, ****That's all right because I love the way you lie****, ****I love the way you lie****  
**

The couple lay in bed, the blankets kicked off and the sheets pooled around the end of the bed. The one man lay behind the other, his arm draped around the smaller man's waist. The smaller of the two began to stir and smiled at their interlaced fingers, but that didn't last for long. He saw something scrawled over the back of his lover's hand. He turned it to get a better view and immediately his smile dropped. It was a woman's number.

**I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like****, ****And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe****, ****I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight, As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight****, ****High off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint****, ****And I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate****, ****And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me**

Mike threw the man's arm off his waist, startling him awake. He got off the bed and crossed the room before he came running across the room. He charged at his lover and began striking him with closed fists. The larger man grabbed Mike and threw him against the bed. The couple struggle on the bed for a few seconds, before Mike reeled back and spit in his lover's face.

**And I love it, "wait, where you goin'?"****, ****"I'm leavin' you," "no you ain't come back"****, ****We're runnin' right back, here we go again****, ****It's So insane, cause when it's goin' good it's goin' great****, ****I'm superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane****, ****But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snap****  
**

Mike got up from the bed and started to make his way across the room. "Wait, where you goin?" Alex called after him. Mike shook his head and kept walking, "I'm leavin you." Alex let out a growl and grabbed Mike's bag and ripped it from him. "No you ain't, come back." Mike began to struggle against Alex and the couple began to fight. Mike gave Alex's chest a shove and Alex shoved back. Next thing he knew Mike swung and his fist connected with Alex's jaw. A short while after the couple sat on the sofa. Mike held his face in his hands and Alex reached forward and touched Mike's shoulder. He jumped up and started to swat at Alex's hand.

**Whose that dude? I don't even know his name****, ****I laid hands on her****, ****I'll never stoop so low again****, ****I guess I don't know my own strength**

Alex shoved Mike up against the wall and Mike cried out in pain. Alex immediately pressed Mike to the wall and punched his fist through the wall next to Mike's head. Alex removed his hand from the wall and rested his forehead against Mike's feeling instantly ashamed he had done what he did. The fear was still apparent on Mike's eyes.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****, ****Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts****, ****Just gonna stand there and hear me cry****, ****Well that's all right because I love the way you lie****, ****I love the way you lie**

The couple stayed still for a few moments before their lips connected in a harsh kiss. Normally this was how their fights ended, Mike pressed up against the wall, Alex's lips attacking his own. Alex grabbed Mike's leg and pulled it up to wrap it around his waist. Mike's hands wandered over Alex's exposed shoulders and dug his fingers into them. He spun Alex around so that their positions were revered, it now being Alex that pushed up against the wall as the couples lips locked again.

**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe****, ****When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em****, ****Got that warm fuzzy feeling****, ****Yeah them chills used to get em****, ****Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em****, ****You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em****  
**

Alex sat on the sofa alone in the room, Mike sat alone in the hallway Alex's hands covered his face as he thought back to some good memories he had with Mike. He remembers being in a bar the one night, making eyes at each other from their seats oblivious to anyone else in the bar. Mike, alone in the hallway, was too thinking back to that memory and the tears started to spring from his eyes.

**Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em****, ****You push pull each other's hair****, ****Scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em****, ****So lost in the moments when you're in em****, ****It's the rage that's the culprit, controls you both****, ****So they say it's best to go your seperate ways****, ****Guess that they don't know ya****, ****Cause today that was yesterday****, ****Yesterday is over, it's a different day****, ****Sound like broken records playin' over****  
**

As the memories of their tender kisses flooded Alex's mind, he raked his hands through his short hair and began to scream. Mike still alone in the hallway, the tears slowly disappearing from his face. Alex entered the small hallway; a teddy bear in his hand, attached to it was a pink rose. He offered it to Mike and mike reached out and took the small tan colored bear in his hands and sadly looked at it.

**But you promised her next time you'll show restraint****, ****You don't get another chance****, ****Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again****, ****Now you get to watch her leave out the window****, ****Guess that's why they call it window pane**

The sun shined in through the open bedroom window and softly shined in the room, which the couple had been fighting in earlier. The sun put a settling feeling over the couple and created a temporary peace.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****, ****Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts****, ****Just gonna stand there and hear me cry****, ****Well that's all right because I love the way you lie****, ****I love the way you lie**

The couple sat in the living room, basking in the light of the sun. They sat cross legged in front of each other, their faces lightly touching. Alex raised him arm up into the sunlight and raised it above their heads, slowly moving it above Mike's head before dropping it. Mike raised his own arm and moved his hand over Alex's head and down his face. Alex slowly un crossed his legs and put each on a side of Mike, boxing him in. They both raised their hands and lightly let their fingers touched as they raised them into the sunlight. Alex began to trace letters in the sky, the couple smiling at what he spelled out. Alex rested his forehead against Mike's and mike slowly turned his head and reached his hand out and grabbed at the words Alex had written.

**Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean****, ****And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine****, ****But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me****, ****When it comes to love you're just as blinded****, ****Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me****, ****Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems****, ****Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano**

The couple stood and began to stare lovingly at each other. They seemed lost in each other's eyes, until Alex's faint smile dropped into a frown. Mike averted his eyes, the fear that was in them plain as day. Mike turned and began to walk away, Alex hot on his heels.

**All I know is I love you too much to walk away though****, ****Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk****, ****Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?****, ****Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball****, ****Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall****, ****Next time there won't be no next time****, ****I apologize even though I know it's lies****, ****I'm tired of the games I just want her back****, ****I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again****, ****I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire****, ****Just gonna****  
**

Mike hurriedly made his way through the house, until he reached the bedroom, his destination not to far from there. Alex had Mike's bag from earlier gripped in his hand and he tossed it in the room. He angrily threw the blankets off the bed and stormed towards Mike. Mike practically jumped forward and grabbed the bathroom doorknob and opened the door, slamming it behind him. Alex lunged for the doorknob, but caught it as soon as the door slammed. Mike held fast onto the door knob on his side and Alex held onto the one on his side. Neither of them willing to let go.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****, ****Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts****, ****Just gonna stand there and hear me cry****, ****Well that's all right because I love the way you lie****, ****I love the way you lie****  
**

Neither could bear to leave the other, no matter how many fights they had. They loved each other to much too just leave. Mike gently let go of the doorknob, finding Alex sitting on the bed, face in his hands. Mike walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Alex's hand snapped up and Mike smiled down at him. Their lips met in a soft kiss and they lay down on the bed exhausted from the day's events. Mike closed his eyes and allowed Alex's arm to drape over his waist. The couple interlocked their fingers and drifted off to sleep, the back of Alex's hand was number free.

* * *

**Soooo whadda ya think?**

**Mike: Woah...that was good**

**Me: Thanks...I think?**

**Alex: I still dont understand why I'm here**

**Me: Because I said so**

**Mike: So does this mean I'm kicking Kofi to the curb?**

**Me: HELL FUCKING NO!**

**Mike: o.0 it was just a question**

**Me: Sorry...but no Alex's man hasn't come along yet...muse-wise anyways I've got someone planned for him**

**Alex: Who?**

**Me: I can't tell you! All i'm saying is that it's gonna be an interesting pairing**

**Mike: Oh joy another couple of freaks**

**Me: shut up you**

**Reviews please? They arent required though They just make me feel better bout my shit writing :)**


End file.
